Flying
by Midzst
Summary: A pregnant Mira has become restless with her life as queen and just wants to go back to those days of adventure and freedom however a talk with an old friend helps her see the truth.


Title: Flying

Author: MidnightzStorm

Disclaimer: I don't own it, Disney does, so don't sue.

Thank You to: SLWatson for beta reading this story and for writing _Unspoken _which inspired me to write this.

Summary: A pregnant Mira has become restless with her life as queen and just wants to go back to those days of adventure and freedom; however a talk with an old friend helps her see the truth.

Author's Note: Okay so this month I have a lot of time on my hands. So I have been switching through the channels and found on Disney that they were showing _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_, a favorite of mine when I was younger. After watching a few episodes I realized how enthralled I was with the character Mira. There is so much to her character, to her personality. She was the perfect role model for girls: strong, smart, loyal, and not so much the damsel in distress. After watching the episode _Mira's Wedding_ I thought that she would of course have to get married one day and have to be queen or something else would happen. So this came to mind. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Queen Mira Nova remembered the moments before her coronation: She had sworn that once she was married, she would have as many children as possible. She had figured that more she had, the greater possibility that one of them would actually want to run the planet. However, as she laid seven month pregnant on the over-lavish bed, barely able to move, she felt as if she definitely did not ever want to be so immobilized again.

Her husband stirred in his sleep beside her. She had been married two years ago, just like was planned for her since birth. At least this time she was allowed to pick her future spouse out of a pool of potential suitors. After a time, she did begin to love her husband for his brilliance and compassion, but she knew sadly that she would never be in love with him.

So, at the ripe age of twenty-five, she was a wife, queen, and soon to be mother. As she tried to turn to her side, she knew that she was not meant to be here. It was sleepless nights like these, where her whole body ached, her mind raced with laws and treaties, and  
her baby would not stop moving that her mind drifted to her old life. Her time as a ranger seemed like a dream in-between her dull royal existence.

She knew she belonged up there, in the sky, soaring amongst the stars. She belonged with others beings with the same goals of protecting the innocent and stopping the evil-doers. She wanted to fly again. She did not belong here, tied down to the ground, where her life consisted of speeches, trade routes, and agriculture.

However, it was her duty and her destiny, she thought to her herself.

The reminder of this did nothing to the quench her hunger for the adventures that she had experienced years before.

After a few more minutes of wishing for sleep, she silently got up, though it took more time then she would have liked. She grabbed her midnight blue robe and put it over her night dress as she made her way to her and her husband's living quarters.

She looked around the room as if for the answer to her restlessness. Her blue eyes landed on the vid screen in the corner of the room. She did some quick calculations in her mind and came to the conclusion it was the late evening in Capital Planet, and if she was lucky, he would be home.

She pressed a few buttons and waited for someone to answer. After a few moments the screen showed a human man in his late thirties, however the eyes gave him the look of being much older then he truly was.

"Mira," he said, shocked at the sight of her.

"Hey Buzz," she said timidly. "Its been awhile." Which was very true, she had not spoken or seen him in a year. After she left Star Command to join the Senate, she promised her former teammates that they would keep in touch. That year she did a good job of keeping her promise; however once she became queen and was married, her time did not seem like her own.

"Yes, it has," he answered. "So anything new?" She smiled and stood up to give him the full view of her torso, including her swollen belly.

"Yes I believe that's new," he said, with a smile. "I heard about it on the news. I tried to get in contact with you to congratulate you, but I keep getting your lady-in-waiting kind of person. So anyway, congratulations. I hope the child is as stubborn as  
you."

Mira suddenly felt a bit guilty and her face fell. She wasn't the one who got to tell one of her best friends that she was with child. Had her life become so disconnected from everyone that she had cared about?

"Oh, I forgot, you shouldn't tease a woman when she's pregnant," he said apologetically. However, when he looked at her again, he realized that this wasn't it.

"That's not why you've got that look. What's wrong?" he asked, while studying her face. It must have been all those years of seeing her in every situation, or that she was too tired to put her game face on that he was able to read her so well.

"Nothing," she said and then paused; she realized that she could tell him. "Buzz, I wasn't meant for this. I am meant to be at Star Command. I have never felt more restless in my entire life. I want just one more adventure."

"Mira, don't you realize that you're going to be on the greatest adventure in the universe in a little while?" he asked.

She looked up to the screen with a questioning look on her young face.

"Look down. What do you see?" he inquired.

"Well I can tell you that I don't see my feet. I haven't seen them in the in last four months," she said, stubbornly.

He gave a small chuckle and added, "Mira, you're going to be having a child soon. You're going to be a parent, which is the most important job in the universe. Soon there'll be a life that you created, filled with potential that's going to depend completely on you."

She stared blankly at the wall for a few moments. She had been so busy with the average queen activities that she had not come to terms with the fact that she was going to be a mother. She had been thinking of the marriage and child as a duty that she must perform as queen.

"When did you get so smart, Captain Lightyear?" she asked, as she looked up at the screen.

"I've been reading." He shrugged.

Her eyes were beginning to water a bit. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime, Princess," he said.

The screen went black and she was left alone with her thoughts. Then her baby gave a kick as if to remind her that she wasn't alone. And then she concentrated her mind on the little being in her belly, and she felt like she was flying once again.


End file.
